The application of recombinant DNA technology to plants offers the opportunity to develop new agricultural and plant resources. One goal of plant genetic engineering is the improvement of plant pest protection characteristics, specifically the tolerance of plants to insect pests. Genetically enhanced plant pest tolerance may provide healthier plants, better crop Yields and/or reduce the need for externally applied chemicals.
With respect to the foregoing, DNA sequences which encode inhibitors of animal and microbial digestive enzymes are of interest for genetic engineering applications. Particularly of interest are those DNA sequences which encode potential broad spectrum insect tolerance activity and which will not adversely affect normal plant development and metabolism.
Of special interest herein is the metallocarboxypeptidase inhibitor (MCPI) protein. MCPI is a proteinase inhibitor which abolishes the activity of metallocarboxypeptidases. Metallocarboxypeptidases are exopeptidase-type proteinases which have been found in many animals and microbes, but not in plants.